


Imagine (4) " Let me show you why you should stay in bed  "

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Smut, explicit - Freeform, imagine, nsfw gifs, prompt, tumblr suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: gifs are not mineprompt from tumblr





	Imagine (4) " Let me show you why you should stay in bed  "

The morning show the tip of his nose, while you stretch out in bed, feeling Sonny's still warm body against your back. You turn to face him, to contemplate a little his beautiful face before the day starts, every time your eyes land on him, your heart leaps into your chest, as if it was the first time you saw him, and fell immediately in love with him. You spend your tongue on your lips, savoring in passing, the huge chance to have a man as beautiful as him in your bed. He opens his eyes slowly, grumbling at the sight of the sun's rays, making a smile when his eyes are on you.

_Hi babe he said_

_You smile him back, passing a hand in his silver fox hair, completely disordered._

_Morning, sleep well ? You ask_

_Like a baby_

Silence fills the room, while your eyes capture each other, and devour each other. He runs his hand through your hair, capturing your mouth for a passionate kiss and filled with desire. Sonny is always very demonstrative, and tactile, this need he have, of always want to touch you. The envy seizes you, a fire ignites in the hollow of your belly, and you wonder each time why man like him, can find you sexy and desirable.

_Sonny… you’re gonna be late at work… we don’t have time_

He stands out from your lips, his look takes your breath away, that predator's look ready to stuck you and make you lose all reason.

 _Baby… let me show you, why you should stay in bed_ , he tells you that while he stand up and laid you in his place, above you, he dominates you with all his body, this body so sexy, and only yours. He is positioned behind you, caresses your chest, giving you soft kisses in your neck, his other hand find your already wet pussy, he growls, and begins to tease your clit making fast circles while your pleasure grow up.

_Oh my god Sonny… that’s so good_

_You’re so wet for me babe, let me taste that._ He lick one of his finger and put it again not on your clit, but inside you. You beg him doing it faster cause you’re already close to the orgasm.

                                                    

_Come for me babe, then I’ll fuck you._

_Oh yes please, yes…_ You came for him, but he don’t let you recover, puts you on the belly, your buttocks slightly raised, while he caresses them, he push down his boxer with an imposing erection tends inside.

_Damn babe, I so want you right now._

_Fuck me Sonny_

He tease you with the tip of his hard cock, and enters you slowly he’s not AS big as books can sometimes describe male’s cock, but he’s just perfect for your body. You ask him to move fast.

                                                   

_That’s what you like don’t ya ? Fuck you hard_

_Yes…. yes like that, please oh god that’s so good, you fuck me so well Sonny_

_Your pussy is so tight, that’s perfect can ya hear how wet you are ?_

_Yes…_

He literally fucks you, nailing you on the bed, knowing perfectly how you like to be fuck. He turns you back against the mattress, raising your legs over your head, exposing your pussy to these eyes, in that position you can feel his cock even further, his thighs slamming against your butt, while your both groans, fill the room, the bed move under his kidney strokes deeper than each other.

                                                     

_Sonny… I’m close…_

_Me too babe I can feel ya…_

Orgasm strikes you first, as he continues to move in you, you feel his cock so hard, so close to orgasm, he retire, wank himself fast and finally come on your pussy cover from his semen. Your breaths are jerky, while you smile each other, so in love.

_I told ya babe that you should stay in bed_

_I feel you, you answer, go on shower now, naughty boy, or you’re gonna be very late_


End file.
